


何人斯

by ygniangao



Category: jiubian, 九辫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygniangao/pseuds/ygniangao





	何人斯

•cp十虐之美人迟暮梗，被我瞎几把搞的设定弄的很狗血，有为虐而虐的点，慎入  
•我也不知道这种玄幻设定我怎么敢写现实向

张云雷有个秘密，只有杨九郎一个人知道。  
杨九郎有个秘密，张云雷也不知道。

0.  
张云雷的秘密来自于七岁那年——他刚记点事儿的年纪。因此时至今日他只能依稀记起那是个颇为喜庆热闹的日子——庙会或者是什么别的场合，姐姐拽住了那年手举着糖葫芦在人堆里乱窜的他，七拐八拐地进了间院子，今天想来那压根儿不是什么院子，寺.院或是间道.观，可惜那时并不认得。

出门的时候糖葫芦还剩下一个，最后一个硬邦邦地咬不下来，沾了他满嘴角的糖渍。他隐约记得那院子门槛很高，有他一半那么高，他几乎被姐姐揽腰抱着才踏出了那道门槛，糖葫芦差点儿磕了牙。

“嘿，那你开始内会儿怎么进去的啊？”听到这儿的时候杨九郎把水杯搁下插了一嘴。

“都十来年了我哪儿记那么清楚去，你哪儿那么些话，听不听了你。”

“嗳嗳听听听。”杨九郎连声答应着把水杯推过去一点儿，示意求他快讲。

姐姐揽着他腰又放下来后顺势弯腰也蹲在了他跟前儿——他从小儿拔高，姐姐蹲下后几乎仰视着他。

她说磊磊，你记着啊。对了，那会儿他还叫磊磊，脖子后头还有那根长生辫儿，还不太长，有点扎人。

姐姐脸上真诚又凝重，恍惚间他甚至觉得姐姐说完这段话就会站起身来摸摸他脑袋，上演一出“你以后就留在这儿吧姐姐先走了”的伦理分别戏码。但是没有，她只是站起来，又牵起了他的手——没拿着糖葫芦的那只，因为也沾了糖渍，摸起来直黏手。

“暧暧，她跟你说的什么啊？”

“……杨九郎我发现你插我话就上瘾。”张云雷被突然间接了话，吸口气似的翻了个白眼，不过却自然地顺着换了个话茬。

“我姐的原话我早忘了，大概意思就是，我这人吧，不能……不能喜欢上别人。”有些话出口之余才显出荒唐来，张云雷一时羞哧，顿了顿才把话接下去。

“但凡动了心思，就会以非常人的速度快速衰老下去——倒不至于一夜白头，但到底是肉眼可见的速度。怎么说呢，”张云雷晃晃脑袋。“就是天煞孤星的命，可我犯的是自个儿。”

杨九郎听这故事的时候是在后台，人不算多却也来来回回地一直杂乱着，所以张云雷没说多久，话到这儿他拿起杨九郎的茶杯来喝了一口，表示讲完了这个故事。

嘿，杨九郎乐了，你这是当代白雪公主啊。

那时候他俩倒二，在高老板前头，在栾队眼皮子底下俩人都积极，跟平常比早早等在侧幕条，张云雷摆楞着手机而杨九郎支着下巴发呆，没看他也没看台上。

我记错了，你这属于睡美人啊。报了名字邻上台前杨九郎没头没脑地兜了一句。

1.  
“这个学字对于我们演员来讲啊，有一个最基本的要求。”  
“什么要求啊？”  
“就是演员的眼睛，必须得圆，真的，眼睛不圆不能叫演员，你说他跟个瞎子似的他能学什么啊……”  
“怎么…怎么就不能学啊，学个什么天上飞的地上跑的水里凫的草窠里蹦的，具体来个什么瘸子瞎子，这我都能学啊。”  
“瞎子你用学么。”

2.  
杨九郎没信，一个字儿也没信——他甚至并没有信或不信这个概念就下意识将之认定为一个白雪公主或睡美人的无趣童话故事。

提到信不信这一概念的是张云雷。

彼时他们走在将近半夜的马路上，街上偶尔会走过一对儿情侣或是一群散发着酒气和廉价香水气息的男孩儿女孩儿们，除此之外是大片的静谧。

杨九郎走在张云雷后头，被手里半化不化的冰棍儿拖住了脚步，是他刚打路边小卖部的冰柜里拿出来的，即使是半夜里也还是让四面八方的热气燎的登时开始融化——他买的是那种两根儿拼在一起的绿豆冰棍，于是拿在手上伸长了胳膊把它掰开——生怕溅到自己身上似的。

嗳嗳张老师，他吸溜着冰棍底部，含糊不清地喊他，帮我吃一个，要不全化了。

吃不了你买这么多干嘛？张云雷转过身来皱着眉头看他，手里那根儿烟刚好抽完，于是他吐了口烟踩了踩扔在地上的烟屁股，末了还是认命似的接过了那根已经化的快不成形的冰棍儿。

“人家就是搁在一块儿卖的我能怎么办……”杨九郎吃的有点儿快，嘶嘶哈哈地往外呼着冷气，快走了两步跟张云雷并排。

天气实在格外闷热，杨九郎被这点儿冷热的交织泛起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，打了个寒战之余他似乎是错过了张云雷对他这句牢骚的回话——也或许张云雷并没回话，他们意外地陷入了一阵破天荒的沉默里，这种情况不太多，于是杨九郎低下头走路，冰棍儿已经彻底化没了，找不着垃圾桶，他只能把雪糕棍儿叼在嘴里——像叼了根儿烟那样，眼神瞟向张云雷。

你信么。

他们又走了许久也沉默了许久后张云雷跟他说的第一句话，轻声的，几乎像是气音。

什么？信啊，我信。

杨九郎回答的有点儿慌张，张云雷的话太快又太轻，差点儿顺着耳朵缝溜下去。反应的时间全分给了听清他这句话，杨九郎没剩下什么工夫细想一个合理的答案，他秃噜着下意识回答了他。那句“信啥啊”被强咽回了嗓子眼儿。

足足五秒钟才想起后台那个四不像的故事来。

“所以，你打小儿到现在都没喜欢过别人？”斟酌了小半分钟后杨九郎提出了一个问题，他觉得很ok，这个问题并不显得唐突，又不会让张云雷丝毫察觉出自己刚才压根儿处在状况外。

“废话。”张云雷失笑，转过头来看他，看上去对自己讲述过的故事持一种深信不疑的态度。“不然我还能好好儿在你跟前站着？”

“真的假的？”换杨九郎惊讶了，他把嘴里的雪糕棍儿薅出来，扭头盯着张云雷，又自我否定似的摇了摇头。“不能够啊，就我这么个母胎solo的，小学三年级午休那会儿还拉过前桌小姑娘的手呢……嗳不对啊张云雷。”

杨九郎站定了使两人成一个面对面的姿势，恍然大悟又像是在认真思考似的皱着眉头。

“你之前不是有一女朋友来着吗。”

“合着你不会审题是吧。”张云雷率先从他的问题里跳转出来，手插着兜侧回身，不去看仍然愣在身后的杨九郎径直往前走，嘴角噙着笑，话里也透出几分满不在乎。

“说的是不能喜欢上别人，又不是不能找女朋友。”

杨九郎仍然在原地愣了一会儿，再次追上张云雷与他并排时已经捋好了信息量挺大的这句话。

“我觉着不是这么个事儿。”他语气里没了惊讶后显得十分真诚。“你记错了，要么就是被骗了——不管那是个老.道和.尚的他全是危言耸听，压根儿没这么个玄幻剧情。”

“嘿，抬杠是不是你——抬杠比打.幡儿挣得多是怎么。”张云雷不知道哪儿想起来一句老旧的包袱，自己先乐了一会儿，直起腰来看杨九郎。

打赌啊？敢不敢？他笑着看他。

马克思.主义教导我们……杨九郎嘟囔到一半儿停了下来，歪歪头示意张云雷接着往下说，赌呗，你说赌点儿啥。

“我还真没想好。”张云雷撇撇嘴。“先搁这儿吧，等我赌赢了再说。”

“这样吧。”杨九郎舔了舔嘴唇才发觉自己被这闷热的天儿搞的嗓子里生涩。“如果……我说如果啊，我是不相信的啊，但假如真有你说的这事儿发生的话，你不能瞒着我你喜欢的内人是谁，行么。”

“凭什么，这算我赢了，应该是你答应我一要求啊。”

那天半夜的那条大街上，他们就谁输谁赢的问题乐了一路，时不时响起的一连串儿浑厚的笑声散在四下里无人的街头，像是没人再记起那个赌.注。

3.  
2017年8月20号。

对着镜子薅下第五根儿白头发时张云雷深刻地记下了这个日子——又或许不必发生些什么，他本就能深刻地记下这个日子。

这个他们能够放在明面儿上的纪念日。

他挺喜欢这个日子的，喜庆又吉利，眼下攥着几根儿头发跌坐在沙发上时张云雷仍然这么想。

挺好的日子，我怎么开始少白头了，以前怎么没这毛病，他笑着想。

没开灯，连拔的几根儿白头发都全靠一盏挂在墙上的迷你照明灯，和直觉。于是许久的沉默寂静使屋子里愈发陷入阴侧，张云雷自己也没发觉，在这许久里他的笑容早已凝固在脸上，剩下的是几道在黑暗里几乎映出光的泪痕。

他绝望又同时新奇地发现，他与杨九郎之间，单方面的——至少他认为是单方面的，有什么东西已经改变了。

也许是来自于台上每一个笑意盈于睫的对视，台下每一句尾音扬起的“张老师”，每一个看似随意的拥抱和勾肩搭背，一起去往的每一个天南地北……的商演城市。又也许只是今天台上那一个以慌张掩饰真正羞涩的交换戒指。

无数个算不上片段又算不上格点的记忆串联像是不经意间开始抓挠揉搓他的心脏，如果他心中的确有根弦儿的话，此刻一定已经飞舞着翻腾起来，绷乱作响。

假如他曾经只把它当作心尖上的偶尔一刻触动，那么此时此刻手里攥着的几根儿白发就是在冷静又冷酷地告知于他，那叫做喜欢。

他无从选择，无所避退。

4.  
世界上有三件事儿是藏不住的，咳嗽，贫穷，和爱。

都他妈是屁话，张云雷面无表情地想。这个世界上藏不住的事儿多了，皱纹，白发，以及疲惫感。爱，只是其中最微不足道的那个。

他再见到杨九郎已经是商演前夕的高铁站。

“我有点儿累。”张云雷把自己缩进座位后嘟囔了一句，他把口罩又拉上了点儿，反复折腾了几下把眼罩和帽子都稳稳当当地扣在脑袋上，最终把自己摆成一个抱着胳膊的姿势——跟以往不一样的，没有靠向杨九郎。

“这才上车你就累这样儿。”杨九郎把他随手甩过来的背包杂物都归置好，转过身来才发觉张云雷已经缩好了姿势。他笑嘻嘻跟着坐过去，胳膊蹭了蹭张云雷。

“张老师，鞋带儿借我使使啊，我也有点儿累了。”

没人接包袱，张云雷似乎真的在几分钟里迅速调整好了睡眠状态，他的确累了。

张云雷把自己裹的太过严实，临近下车时杨九郎几乎无从下手去叫醒他，半晌他把手绕过后脑勺，成一个哄小孩儿睡觉的姿势揉了两下，语气里也裹上点儿哄孩子的粘腻童音。

“张老师，张老师？醒啦，咱快到了。”

在沉睡中被人叫醒时人们的思维往往跟不上溜儿，张云雷藏在眼罩帽子底下就更加模糊，他猛地一个抬头几乎磕上杨九郎撇头看他的下颌骨。

摘下眼罩的一刻铺天盖地涌上来的强光晃的他太阳穴嗡的一疼，过了一会儿才看清周围来，杨九郎靠近他一侧的耳机晃荡在座位上，手机里的比赛按着暂停，此刻笑眯眯地望向他。

“好家伙，睡了一路了你，你猜怎么着。”杨九郎凑向他，手里像是捏着点儿什么。“我这一路上发现你四五根儿白头发。”

“张老师最近工作学习很积极啊，都用脑过度了？”此刻列车已经进站，杨九郎一边调笑一边去招呼同行的其他人，也不知是刻意还是怎么，没敢看向张云雷的眼睛。

5.  
“你给我把这点儿粥喝了成不成啊？”

杨九郎也不知道他们为什么在酒店房间里上演了一场熊孩子被强制喂饭的场景，此刻他正无奈而焦灼地与张云雷僵持，后者把整个人闷进厚重的被子里同时闷声叫他离开。

“你放那儿吧。”张云雷最终把脑袋探出来，闷出的虚汗夹杂着他几声咳嗽，声音听上去像是个无从医治的病患，也吓了杨九郎一跳。

“我放这儿你转眼就得忘，赶快的你张云雷，我就总觉着你最近瘦的都不像话了，再这么下去早晚营养不良你，看看你白头发……”

杨九郎被他的消极丧气一时气急，反驳的话秃噜了三四句时才像想起了什么似的猛然间顿住了，他甚至觉得恍然间心脏几乎漏跳一拍，被下一句不着边际的心思吓的。

他随后摇了摇头，做作又刻意地笑了起来，他甚至回身把粥碗搁回了桌子上，不再要求张云雷喝下去。

“那什么……你最近累了吧，我就说嘛，这……这商演强度太大了，我……我也是，最近特容易累，头发也大把大把掉，没事儿啊，没事儿，你再睡一会儿吧，我……我不打扰你休息了。”

他不自觉语无伦次地在原地转着圈儿，头皮被用力挠的几乎发出声响，眼睛眨巴了许久才想起向门口走去。

“杨九郎。”张云雷开口时嗓子眼儿里都溢出笑意来，像是被杨九郎过分滑稽的行为逗的发笑，可真正一句话说出来时却正经地有些发颤。

“你心里想的，对，都是真的。别自我催眠了你，又不管用。”他目光平视着，余光里仍然可见杨九郎扶上门把手背对着他的身影，因此看不见表情。张云雷不清楚时间过去了多久，如果不是余光里始终有杨九郎一动未动的背影他甚至以为这间屋子里只剩他一个人了。

杨九郎终于转过身来，也走向他，他不太会表情管理，所以过度紧绷看起来有些不苟言笑。

发生了什么啊？  
什么时候的事儿啊？  
没想到这种电视剧都不乐意应用的剧情还真他妈能是真的。

杨九郎脑子里走马灯一样晃过去无数的问题，惊讶，不忿和大吼大叫。

“你赢了。”但最终他只是缓缓地在床边坐了下来，语气也平缓，听不出悲喜，但尾音是上扬的。

“是啊，我赢了。”张云雷闭上眼睛，眼角也是翘起的。

他颤抖的睫毛像是冥冥中带着木偶线一般扯起了杨九郎同样颤抖的手覆上去，触感冰凉，他这才发现张云雷的皮肤都浸着凉意，不太细腻，眼角泛起他抚不平的细纹，令他一时急躁。

最终他还是把手掌全部覆上张云雷的眼睛，手上传来的凉意使他一时间如坐针毡似的，一阵阵酸涩涌上来，像是湛蓝的墨水滴进水杯一样，霎时间扩散融合开来。

“能告诉我，你喜欢内人是谁么。”

“告诉你有什么用，再说了，赢得又不是你，我凭什么告儿你啊。”张云雷失笑，用力地吸了吸鼻子，只是这个并不好笑的包袱没得来杨九郎的回应。

“想哭就哭吧，别绷着了。”

半晌他的声音才响起来，从张云雷的头顶传来的，缓慢又沉重，刚好的距离听上去像是个什么要来普渡他的佛祖如来大天使。

似乎又是半晌没人说话，屋子里再一次陷入可怕的像是掉下根针都听得见的寂静。就在杨九郎以为他已经再一次沉睡过去时，他的掌心里突然间传来温热，随后他看到张云雷的肩膀开始难以抑制地耸动。

“反正不是你。”

没有问话的情况下这句回答显得没头没脑，刚痛哭过一场的张云雷鼻音重的吓人，使他的话听上去像是在撒娇，又不太像。

“反正不是你。”张云雷拖着浓重的鼻音，哑着嗓子又一次强调。

6.  
第二年张云雷已经不再出现在大众视野里了，他的身体状况也不再支持他哪怕是走出家门——随着脸部与皮肤的明显衰老外，他的身体机能也在持续受损。

因此踏入后台看见张云雷背影时杨九郎一度慌了手脚——不全是背影，透过张云雷面前的化妆镜他们猛然间与对方对视。

杨九郎认为这是自己的心理作用，他不愿承认又不得不在一遍遍的眼神描摩中心酸而又不甘地发现，在他与张云雷分别的短短不到一天的时间里，他再次以肉眼可见的速度衰老下来。

他不喜欢这个词，却又找不到一个合适的加以替代。

最后他还是走上前去，迎着张云雷从镜子里透射而来的目光，一直到走到足够近的距离，他在身后伸手覆上张云雷的双眼，以一个极暧昧的姿势。

“我知道我现在长什么样儿，不好看，你这眼睛捂的也晚了点儿。”他突然伸出的手使张云雷失笑，嘴角翘起一个很大的弧度，扯起细纹。

“好看。”杨九郎也不知道为什么他下意识地从语气里带起一丝倔强来，像是五岁那年执拗向大人讨要的一颗糖果。

“你是瞎杨九郎。”张云雷这次直接笑出了声儿，牵扯起一阵猛烈的咳嗽来。“你以为谁都跟你似的。”

“是啊，我是瞎。”哭腔被杨九郎用气声掩盖下来，听起来不痛不痒。

“所以你别怕。”

7.  
园子外头落锁的声音传进来，然后是钟表的嘀嗒，它在十二点整报起时来，惊醒了沙发上依偎着的两个人。

“哎你别说。”杨九郎借着醒过来的一激灵朝张云雷身边挪了挪，他显然也醒了，只是仍闭着眼睛，半靠不靠地倚在杨九郎右肩。“还真有点儿老夫老妻那意思——前面放个电视就齐活儿了。”

“谁跟你老夫老妻。”张云雷轻笑着，只是他如今每一句话都难免带出些咳嗽来，显得有点儿羸弱。

像个瓷娃娃，不禁碰的那种。杨九郎这样想着，右手从夹缝里抽出来揽过他，仔仔细细的。

他们再次依偎在一起，快速地进入了睡眠状态，又或者他们其实断断续续地聊着天儿，只是没聊什么有用的。

梦境里杨九郎觉得自己回到了那条夜半的大街上，手上的冰棍儿仍在不断的化着，嘀嗒着淌进他手心。他并没开口却听见自己的声音，像是从空气里钻出来似的虚无缥缈。

他说赌呗，你说赌点儿啥。

赌什么，梦境里的杨九郎不得要领，他只能怔怔地看着站在他对面的张云雷，张云雷在笑，神色愉悦。

我想好了，他笑着踱步。如果我赢了，你就换个搭档，可以替我难过，但是不要太久。

也可以忘了我，但是也不要太快。

这话让杨九郎困惑，他觉得自己始终有一种脱离于世界之外的愣怔，以至于一股由内而外撕裂一般的心痛遍布他周身每一个毛孔，他仍然无从理解张云雷几句听起来轻松的话。

随着最后一个字的尾音张云雷的身影如同幕布一般拉后，在几个定格里他的身影飞快地缩小起来，像是他们的距离由半臂拉至一臂，五十米，一百米，一直到成一个圆点消失在杨九郎的视线。

而他终于如同冲破了什么结界一样撕心裂肺地喊出了张云雷的名字。

8.  
他惊醒过来，伴随着满头虚汗和嗓音干哑。

“张云雷？”

他眯瞪着在沙发上摸着手机，张云雷似乎不在，屋子里已经被阳光晃的大亮，后台也显出他平日里熟悉的样子，沙发烘出暖洋洋的气息。

划开锁屏后微信界面猛地跳了出来，吓得他一个激灵从沙发上坐起身来，是他和张云雷的聊天界面。

是几条语音，有长有短，他甚至下意识地以为那是他发给张云雷的——要知道他其实并不能有幸见到来自张云雷的连续几条微信，除了几个偷笑。

“这样的告别一点儿都没意思，我知道。”  
“可惜我累了，没心思再准备一个体面又皆大欢喜的结局了。”  
“我这人不是什么好人，你知道。不高尚也不无私，一旦——我是说一旦，我的身体到了什么只能苟活的状态，总有那么一天的。”  
“我一定不会像现在这么理智——我现在还算理智。到了那会儿，我估计我死活也要一直耗着每一个人——耗着你，就跟……水里濒死的人无论如何也要抓住最后一块儿木板一样，那不是我的本意，但我一定会那样做的。”  
“也别说什么你愿意被我耗一辈子的话，没劲。”

“所以还不如趁早告别。”这条语音突然变得轻快起来，尽管情绪波动再次带起了他一阵剧烈的咳嗽。  
“在我留给你的印象仍然是正面的时候。”  
“不好看，至少也不狼狈。”

满屏的语音已经划到了底儿，还剩下最后一个红点，两秒钟，很短。

杨九郎觉得自己情绪平稳，他只是屏住了呼吸，刻意不去留心自己已经开始发颤的右手，他的手指停在屏幕上方许久，最终豁出去一般狠狠点下去。

意料之内的四个字。

不太难过，杨九郎甚至没有什么哭泣和发泄的欲望，他从沙发上站起身来，甚至走向化妆镜仔细地捋了捋头发和压出褶皱的衬衫。只是在临出门前把手机放进了左侧胸前的兜里，用力摁了摁，像是在填补点儿什么。

杨九郎有个秘密，以为张云雷永远不会知道。

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
其实类似于花吐症的设定，但我直接堵死了后路.over.

两情相悦的虐都不叫虐


End file.
